Table for Two
by Arurun
Summary: Hannibal e Will sobrevivem a queda, e quando o relacionamento entre os dois parece finalmente alcançar um nível de estabilidade, é com a revelação de um mal que ameaça separá-los por definitivo.


"Nós chegamos tão longe, juntos," Graham o ouviu dizer, de repente, como uma dessas veleidades que parecem ser ditas à esmo, fora de contexto, mas que são contempladas por muito tempo no silêncio da introspecção antes de finalmente virem à tona. Ainda que nenhuma manifestação de Lecter pudesse ser considerada vã ou espontânea, já que suas ações e falas eram sempre meticulosamente ponderadas, como que para não serem desperdiçadas ao acaso. "Eu me pergunto, até onde você ainda seria capaz de ir?"

E apesar de conhecê-lo, melhor do que qualquer outro o conhecia ou sequer viria a conhecer, Will não pôde evitar devolver seu uso minucioso da palavra sendo deliberadamente retórico e simplista:

"Por você?" Ele indagou, por uma necessidade particular de forçá-lo a admitir o detalhe que, no que dependesse de Hannibal, continuaria implícito; mesmo que só para vê-lo assentir com um breve aceno de cabeça, antes de emendar com outra pergunta: "Até onde ainda me resta ir, Hannibal?" E deixou escapar um riso, nasal e sem humor - pensando que em outros tempos ele teria se expressado com deboche, numa tentativa desesperada de atingir o refinado doutor, da maneira mais precisa e eficiente que conhecia: sendo rude; mas que agora, depois de tudo o que haviam compartilhado, soava como algo mais relacionado à genuína incredulidade, do que mero capricho. Uma forma de induzi-lo a dizer mais do que ele claramente estava disposto.

Hannibal o olhava com algo além do estoicismo habitual, um brilho enigmático nos olhos invariavelmente soturnos. Apreensão? Expectativa, talvez?

Ele suspirou, sabendo que se quisesse entendê-lo, teria que decifrá-lo com o que lhe havia sido oferecido. Cada sentença proferida por Lecter era uma dica valiosa que cabia só a ele interpretar, como forma de retribuição. Demonstração de interesse e reciprocidade.

Até onde ainda lhe restava ir? A questão, não respondida, voltou a assombrá-lo à noite, como as evidências de um caso não resolvido. Como interpretá-la?

William vinha dedicando cada momento de sua vida à sua relação esotérica com Lecter. Ele havia abandonado tudo quando decidiu se jogar daquele precipício com Hannibal. Ele era um foragido, cúmplice do ll'monstro, entre outras denominações mais específicas.

O que ele ainda tinha a oferecer? O que mais Hannibal esperava que ele fizesse? E mesmo quando Will fechou os olhos, para dormir, todas aquelas divagações o atormentaram em seus sonhos.

...

"Eu tive um sonho muito peculiar essa noite " Will começou, enquanto limpava um peixe que ele mesmo havia pescado para o jantar, àquela tarde.

A pesca ainda era para ele um ritual sagrado de introspecção, um modo de resgatar o que havia de mais intrínseco dentro de si para reatar com a sua própria natureza e, assim, aliviar o estresse mental que vinha com o exercício da empatia.

Já fazia algum tempo desde a última vez que o ex-agente especial precisou recorrer de seu dom para qualquer que fosse a finalidade. E a partir desse momento, seus dias na companhia de Hannibal Lecter haviam se tornado curiosamente domésticos, de uma monotonia quase incômoda. Não que fossem desagradáveis, não. Mas havia algo de extremamente alarmante naquela calmaria, ominoso, como o silêncio que precede uma terrível notícia.

"E esse sonho, " Hannibal resolveu interagir, fechando o livro que havia estado lendo, para que a sua mudez não fosse confundida com desinteresse. "Foi ruim?"

Will parou com o que estava fazendo e limpou as mãos em um pano qualquer, enquanto considerava a sua resposta. Quando estava prestes a lhe revelar, seus olhos acharam os de Hannibal, e na sua escuridão se alojava um abismo mais intimidador que aquele no qual haviam caído, juntos, logo após terem derrotado O dragão. E ele teve medo do que poderia encontrar se o perscrutasse.

_Tarde demais_, William refletiu, desviando o olhar.

"Will? "

Não eram os olhos âmbares que haviam se tornado mais sombrios, e sim a sua tez que empalidecera muito.

"Tive a impressão de ter sido um aviso, " Ele franziu o cenho, assimilando evidências que ele deveria ter estado ignorando desde o começo, por puro egoísmo. _Não aceitação_. Como quando ele havia desprezado cada pista óbvia que incriminasse Abigail no passado. "Está escondendo alguma coisa? "

"Receio que não há mais nada que eu possa esconder de suas brilhantes deduções, caro Will. "

Os dois permaneceram em um voto de silêncio mútuo que durou até o jantar.

"Você não tem cozinhado muito ultimamente," Will foi o primeiro a quebrá-lo com suas observações. "E eu sei que isso não tem a ver com o seu apreço pelas minhas habilidades culinárias."

Hannibal mal havia tocado em seu prato, e a sua estranha falta de apetite fez evocar imediatamente o sonho na consciência de Graham.

"Eu vi uma criatura decrépita, em estado de extrema miséria, em uma floresta escura." Ele desistiu de comer, e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, com displicência. "Eu tentei alcançá-la, mas ela se afastava, mais e mais, até que eu a perdi de vista, e, então..."

"E então?"

"Apareceu uma garotinha. Por um momento acreditei que fosse Abigail, mas agora eu sei que não era ela."

A ligeira forma de um sorriso quis amenizar a morbidez pálida no rosto do canibal, no entanto, assim que se apresentou, foi refutada por uma crise súbita de tosse.

"Você está doente." A associação rápida de Will o levou a concluir, não dando brechas para a sua própria consciência assimilar a realidade do verbo. A realidade do que seus olhos estavam enxergando. Ele encarou com ceticismo os vestígios de sangue que se precipitaram da boca do lituano.

Hannibal ainda ofegava quando Will finalmente se obrigou a abandonar o estado de perplexidade para oferecer ajuda.

"Will."

Parecia tão errado vê-lo daquela forma. Vulnerável. Fraco. Nada daquilo combinava com o doutor Lecter.

Nada mesmo.

"A minha hora está próxima, Will."

O ex-agente especial engoliu a seco.

Ouvir o prognóstico da boca do próprio doutor não dava espaço para outras alternativas com as quais ele quisesse se iludir. Nada que aliviasse o peso da verdade, nua e crua.

Hannibal morreria, não pelo tiro certeiro de um agente do FBI, não por vingança ou pelas mãos do homem, e sim de uma doença terminal.

No fim, _O Monstro_ era tão humano quanto qualquer outra pessoa.

"Você faria qualquer coisa por mim?" Will ecoou a pergunta, num sussurro.

"Retribuiria o favor?"

"Quase que por consequência, eu diria."

Hannibal levou alguns segundos até se alinhar com o raciocínio peculiar de Will. Sua maneira de pensar, única, sempre o surpreenderia.

"Então é disso que se trata? Essa é a sua resposta?"

"Você faria?"

"É o que você quer, Will?"

"Nenhum de nós teria sobrevivido a separação, teria?"

"Provavelmente não."


End file.
